


loving you

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Wen Junhui is maybe, just a tiny bit mesmerizing and lovable.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 27
Kudos: 171





	1. wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, my first time ever writing and posting a seventeen fic. lately these boys have been grabbing my heart and i especially love love love junhui's relationship with wonwoo, minghao and mingyu and since i'm weak and can't decide which out of the three i like best, i just decided to write some super soft and short fluff about all three ;; 
> 
> anyways, i hope nothing is too ooc! kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡

Wonwoo can tell by the sound of the footsteps that was rapidly approaching his (well technically Seungcheol’s) room. There was no one else in their group who walks with such ferocity in his steps—especially in a _shared_ apartment where noise complaints from the other tenants came in easily and too frequently for their liking.

“Wonwoo-ya,” he hears his name being called as the door swings open. He didn’t have to look up from his computer screen to know who exactly was standing by the door, probably looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes and pout in the world.

He only hums in response, switching between tabs, eyes still glued to the passage that he was reading. He knows that in a matter of moments there will be grabby hands pulling at his arm and he’ll have to back away a little from his desk to make room for a six-foot-tall man to sit and nuzzle comfortably on his lap.

“You done with practice?” he asks, kissing into the soft albeit slightly damp hair now shoved at his face. How Junhui still smells so good despite hours of dancing and being drenched in sweat is still a wonder to Wonwoo. “Ah,” he gasps, accidentally closing on an article he wasn’t done reading.

Junhui mumbles something in barely comprehensible Korean into the fabric of Wonwoo’s sweater, his own arms retracting into his shirt to cross over his stomach. _Ah_ , Wonwoo says in his head this time as he watches the older’s gestures. _Something must’ve happened._

“Junnie,” he calls for Junhui’s name softly, his hand that was originally holding the mouse moves and rests gingerly on the slight curve of Junhui’s waist. “You know I think you’re an amazing dancer, right?”

His other hand, the hand that Junhui had grabbed and moved so he could settle on Wonwoo’s lap, cups Junhui’s cheeks and tilts up the older’s face so he could look into his eyes. They were glossy, as Wonwoo expected. Junhui was awful when it came to his personal feelings.

“I don’t think you know how amazing you are,” he continues to say, kissing Junhui’s barely exposed forehead, the older screwing his eyes shut the moment he feels Wonwoo’s lips against his skin. “Do you, Junnie?”

Junhui shakes his head weakly, Wonwoo’s other hand still cupping his cheek and it makes his heart coo a little seeing the squished up cheek against his palm—tinged with a pretty shade of pink.

“Do you want to talk,” Wonwoo says after placing another kiss on Junhui’s forehead. “Or do you want me to kiss it better?” another kiss, now in between Junhui’s brows, slowly inching further and further down his nose the longer Junhui doesn’t give an answer.

Junhui squeals when Wonwoo’s lips reach the tip of his nose, breaking free of his hold and wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck to stop the younger from peppering his face with kisses—now sitting upright and looks down at Wonwoo’s face.

“Just kiss me please,” he says while laughing, taking off Wonwoo’s glasses and pushes his hair out of his face.

“As you wish,” Wonwoo smiles all too cheekily, happy to oblige to Junhui’s demand.

Seungcheol retracts his steps out of the door and makes a u-turn as he catches the two connect their lips and sigh into the kiss.


	2. minghao

“Are you sure this’ll look good on me, Hao?” Junhui whines from the dressing room. “I think I look stupid.”

Minghao clicks his tongue, arms crossed over his chest and feet tapping impatiently on the ground. “As if I’d ever pick out an outfit that’ll look stupid on anyone, Ge.”

Junhui whines again from behind the curtain. “But this so isn’t my style though—I don’t even look like me!”

Minghao couldn’t have rolled his eyes harder.

It had been a feat to get Junhui out of their dorm. They had two weeks off from any sort of schedules and all of the members, sans Minghao and Junhui obviously, had gone back home to visit their families. Even Joshua, who took this opportunity to take the first flight out back to Los Angeles.

Minghao and Junhui had spent the first few days of their time off rotating between going with some of their members back to their family homes—Minghao as usual tagging with Mingyu and Junhui alternating between Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s family.

By the fifth day, Minghao was just aching to go out and do something fun and marched straight up into Junhui’s unit upstairs and dragged him out to do a little clothes shopping. Minghao bribed Junhui with promises of free hotpot if Junhui goes.

“Ge just come out, I want to see what it looks like on you,” Minghao says. “Trust me, you’ll look good.” Minghao still couldn’t believe someone who has a face and body like Junhui’s prefers to dress in slacks instead of showing it off.

“I look stupid!” Junhui cries again from the changing room. “I can’t pull this off, I’m not you!”

Minghao sighs, crossing his arms even tighter. He feels like he’s bribing a 12-year-old instead of a 24-year-old.

“Ge,” Minghao calls for him again, this time much less impatient than before. “We can get that milk tea ice cream you like if you come out and show me.”

It was silent for a moment, Minghao can tell that Junhui was doing some mental calculations in his head at Minghao’s offer.

“You promise?” his reply finally comes through.

Minghao sighs again. “Yes, I promise.”

Junhui finally slides the dressing room curtains open and steps out from the cubicle. Minghao’s eyes widened in surprise cause _God damn_ , he thinks to himself. _Wen Junhui_.

“Your eyes, I can tell it’s weird,” Junhui whines and he buries his face in his hands as he catches a glimpse of himself in the floor-length mirror by his side.

“No, no, no,” Minghao quickly moves forward and holds onto Junhui’s biceps, reassuring the older. “I swear, it’s not weird I’m just amazed, Ge, you look _really_ good.”

Junhui peeks at Minghao’s face through the cracks of his fingers and lets out a squeak. “You think so?”

“Yes,” Minghao says, almost breathless. “You _really_ should start wearing leather pants more.”

Junhui scoffs, finally standing up straight. “Then get these for my birthday if you really want me to start wearing leather pants so badly.”

Minghao also laughs, hands reaching up to pinch Junhui’s cheeks teasingly.

“Can I change now and so we can go eat hotpot and ice cream?” Junhui asks excitedly, realizing that Minghao now has to fulfil both his ice cream _and_ hotpot promise.

“Anything for my pretty Jun ge,” Minghao places a kiss on the top of Junhui’s cheekbones and ruffles the older’s hair—smiling as he listens to Junhui’s small ‘yay’ as he turns around and disappears into the changing room again.

He gathers his shopping bags and goes on ahead to ask one of the store employees about reserving a pair of leather pants.


	3. mingyu

There’s something endearing about watching Junhui. Be it dancing, singing, or simply just talking, there was this odd charm to Junhui that made Mingyu somehow unable to take his eyes off the older.

“Gyu, how many cups of water should I put in this?” Junhui turns to him, bent over the sink as he fills out the measuring cup with water.

“Hmm,” Mingyu mumbles to himself, still watching the older from where he’s perched on the kitchen counter, leaning onto his elbows and chin rested on his hand. “I think two should be fine.”

“Got it,” Junhui notes, shutting off the tap and dunks the water into the pot behind them before turning on the stove. Mingyu returns to his daze, watching Junhui move around in their kitchen.

Mingyu somehow found himself cooking with Junhui on one of their day-offs. He still remembers clearly how this arrangement came to be. They had been sitting next to each other while waiting in the dressing room for a variety show filming and they came across one of those viral TikTok recipe videos on Mingyu’s Instagram explore page—Mingyu had proudly said “I can make that” without much thought and Junhui finally pestered him enough to actually try it out with him.

Sometimes with Junhui, Mingyu didn’t feel like he was the dongsaeng.

“Should I start cutting up the vegetables now?” Junhui asks him again, drying off his hands onto his apron after finishing filling the pot with water. “Do you remember how the steps go?”

Mingyu probably stared a little too hard and too long at Junhui, not realizing that his hyung had asked him a question. It was only after Junhui’s third call of his name that Mingyu finally snapped back into focus.

“Yes, hyung?” Mingyu asks, a little panicked.

Junhui chuckles, pushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. _God_ , Mingyu says to himself as he watches. “Should I start cutting up the vegetables?”

“The vegetables, yes,” Mingyu replies, still startled as he stands up and goes over to their fridge to retrieve the ingredients. “Potatoes, carrots, radish, I think that’ll do.”

He sets the vegetables on the kitchen counter. Junhui had already gotten their knives and cutting boards out and hastily grabs a potato to start peeling.

“Be careful hyung,” Mingyu says, standing beside Junhui and also grabs a potato to peel.

Junhui only nods, not looking at Mingyu and they both stand there side-by-side, working in their own little stations.

Amidst the silence between them and sounds of the knife hitting the wooden cutting board, Mingyu hears Junhui’s little singsongs, hands still diligently cutting the vegetables even though his work isn’t as clean and precise as Mingyu’s. Some songs Mingyu could recognize, having heard it repeatedly from the older singing it around the dorms before.

“Is this good enough, Gyu-ah?” Junhui pauses his singing and turns to Mingyu, hand holding up a rather chunkily cut block of potato. Mingyu can’t help but feel his heart melt a little at the sight—his hyung, eyes beaming as bright as the sun, the same loose strand of hair he had tucked away earlier falling over his face again.

Mingyu can only smile and puts his knife down before reaching his hand to tuck Junhui’s hair behind his ear. “It’s good hyung, now move onto the carrots will you?”


End file.
